


Translation

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Graphic Description of Corpses, Reader-Insert, Translater Reader., after tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: After the events of Star Killer, you are aboard the Finalizer. Your job, translator.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Beginning_

To say you were annoyed was an understatement. For the last thirty minutes or so, General Hux and Commander Ren have been arguing back and forth. However, in order not to bring attention to yourself, you continued to work at your station. Basically your job was to compile transmission and translate them into Basic for the other officers or higher ups to look through.

A sudden phrase from an audio batch from the planet near Hoth drew your attention. Cranking up the volume, you listened to the particular set of noises again, but slowly. Your eyebrows hitched forward in alarm to the point you stood up and saluted both the General and Commander.

“Sirs!” This stopped their argument right in its tracks. “I found something.” Usually this sort of straight forwardness would cause you to be embarrassed but that this moment, it was vital.

“What is it, Private L/N?” General Hux walked to your side.

After clicking a few buttons, bring the transmission up onto the screen, you hit another key bringing the Basic form of the language for the General to see.

“This planet, which I believe is Hensel, an orbiting planet near Hoth, just had a transmission come through on a secured line.” This drew the attention of Commander Ren who came to stand right behind you.

“What does it say, Private?” He asked through his modulator.

“I’m a bit rusty on this type of dialect, but the gist of it, the ships have made contact and the “Surviving One” has appeared.” You turned to look at both your commanders to see Ren suddenly go very still. Hux gritted his teeth.

“You are positive?” You turned to look at the Knight with confidence.

“Very, sir. I can get you the rest of the translation in about an hour, sir.”

“Do it.” You nodded at his command before turning back to the ginger general.

“I want everything you have from this particular planet and frequency once you finished, Private.”

“Yes, sir.” You bowed your head before putting your headphones back on and continued to translate the dialogue.

Every person from the room faded as you began to work. Instead of feeling annoyed, you were now filled with determination.

About forty-five minutes later, you stood in front of both Commanders in General Hux’s office. In your hands was your data pad with all the information they had requested of you. Your gift of languages for once came in handy, and that was only thing that had saved you from either a scolding or a force choke.

“From what I have gathered, the Resistance and Hensel have been in communications for some time, about a week or so. I had given my report to Corporal Jensen, when I first uncovered a possible lead.” There was an eyebrow twitch from Hux, not a good sign. “After even more review and digging, I also found that this planet was known to have a resource of Kyber crystals, not much, but some, sirs.”

“He means to make his new apprentice a saber.” The distorted voice made you turn to Ren.

“Possibly, sir. Here is the other data you requested as well.” You put the data pad down on the desk and stepped back to let the two go through.

“You had said you were rusty on this language, how did you come to acquiring this knowledge?” You looked up to meet General Hux’s piercing gaze.

“I made it my priority to understand as many languages as I could, General. However, my professors had considered this to be a dead language and tried to discourage me from my studies.” A soft flush appeared as the two studied.

“Despite the disregard to your teachings, that ambition might have just given us the boost we need.” Your flush darkened at the praised you looked down at your feet.

“I will report to my master, ready your troops, General.” Seeing the tall man coming towards you, you stepped back out of his way so he could exit. Once the Commander left, you turned back to the General who was scrolling down through your notes yet again.

“Private F/N L/N, return to your station for now, if you hear anything else, report to me immediately.” You straightened before saluting.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” You quickly fled leaving a slightly confused male in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Second Transmission_

After many hours of sifting through other frequencies, you found nothing. Even if to you personally, that not being a good thing, you could feel a change in the atmosphere. General Hux was calmer where as Commander Ren seemed almost, happy? No, not happy, excited was the right word. After finally leaving your post, you started the long walk to the nearest chow hall on deck three, two decks below you.

Standing in front of the elevator, you let your thoughts unravel. Why would who ever sent the transmission, be so careless and not encrypt it? The familiar ding alerted you to the elevators opening. Walking into the metal box, you almost hit the closing button until you saw Commander Ren walking towards you. Holding the open button, you waited till he entered to close the doors.

“Commander.” You saluted him. All you got was a nod in confirmation.

“To answer your question, they were not expecting someone to know a near extinct dialect.” You froze in your boots.

“My apologies, sir. I didn’t mean to project my thoughts so loudly.” Upon arriving on the Finalizer, you were told to keep your thoughts as minimal as possible so that Lord Ren could keep in constant touch of the force.

“You did not.” That made you turn to look at the man in shock. “Your mental walls are quite… sturdy, for someone so untrained.”

Looking down at your feet, you felt a deep flush consume your face and lower neck. That meant he had been digging in your mind for a while.

“The Supreme Leader is pleased with your translation and has ordered a squadron to scout the planet and source of origin. Take pride in your work.” Ren stated as he left on floor two, leaving you open mouthed and shock filled.

The ding of the door made you jump out of your stupor. Two compliments in less than eight hours? Holy shit on a hand grenade! You practically sprinted to the chow hall, side stepping the troopers and other personnel as you went. Food and sleep, that’s all you wanted.

After finally snagging some food, a plate of “meat” and vegetables, you sat down near the front of the hall farther away from people. It still bugged you that someone would use an encrypted transmission. Biting into the meat, you instantly spat it out at the taste of it. Grimacing, you began to eat the vegetables which were a little better. Hopefully the squadron that was sent found something, that was the only way you could keep up your credibility.

The walk back to your quarters felt like forever until you were stopped by something in front of you. Looking down, you saw a cat? A rather fluffy orange cat to be in fact. Smiling to yourself, you let the feline sniff your fingers. It gave a soft meow before it began to rub on your hand and arm.

“There you are, Millicent.” You immediately snapped to a salute hearing General Hux.

“My apologies, General.” The man easily picked up his cat before looking at you.

“No need for that, Private. Thank you for finding my cat.” That made you contort your face in confusion.

“Uh, with all due respect sir, she found me.” Millicent meowed before rubbing against Hux’s chin.

“Either way, thank you.” Another flush overcame your features.

“You’re welcome sir.” Hux nodded before beginning to walk around you.

“Have a good night, Private L/N.” You saluted again before moving towards your own quarters.

After a shower and completing your nightly duties, you were just laying down on your bed. The only thing about being a translator, you were allowed to keep any translations in case for future reference. Knowing that if you were going to go through the files, you weren’t going to sleep. Gritting your teeth, you hooked the data pad into its charging dock before flipping onto your side to try and get some rest.

Morning came and you found yourself back at your station, but this time with Commander Ren at your back. You had barely made your way into the commander center before the knight began to shadow you. The two other people at your station were basically sweating bullets, but for you, you were oddly calm.

You were going to just concentrate on your job and not let the man disturb you. Once again you were listening to the frequency lines. There were some questionable transmissions, ones that made you write down what they said and location, but nothing over unusual. Within about thirty minutes, the Commander drifted away from you, seemingly bored.

Sitting back into your chair, you continued to flip through the frequency lines in hopes of hearing something interesting. Currently, you were listening to a captain bitch to another captain about bump between to the ships. There was some minor damage but it was the concept that their babies were damaged. Rolling your eyes at the absurdity of wounded male pride (or their egos). You flipped to another channel.

A chuckle filtered from your headset to your ears, stilling you. Shit. You had accidently let that one slip. Whoops. Another chuckle made you sink a little lower in your chair. Hopefully Commander Ren didn’t decide to eviscerate you later for that.

“Something funny, Ren?” General Hux demanded from his spot in front of the windows.

“Just the passing thought of views on a patricidal society and wounded pride.” That made the ginger male turn to him in pure confusion.

“Are you speaking about yourself or the someone else’s views?” That then lead into an another argument.

It was nearing the end of your shift when you heard something crackle across your headset. Shifting forward, you began to fiddle with the knobs to clear the distortion. It was faint but strong.

“Find something, Private?” You nodded your head, drawing Commander Ren to your side.

“No doubt it’s the same language and frequency.” You furrowed your brows and closed your eyes as you tried to keep up with the babble. “Something about a book? No, a scroll and a tomb. Older than the Clone Wars?”

You turned to Ren who crossed his arms. From his body language you could tell he was thinking.

“Anything specific?” You cranked the volume up even more.

“No, they ended the call. There isn’t a response. I’ll begin immediate translation.” He nodded as you began to replay the transmission.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Panic_

You were sitting in your chair listening to the translation for about the fifteenth time. So far all you could translate was that whoever sent the transmission had found several scrolls inside of an older tomb. The rest of the transmission was just babble, but one word did stick out, Jedi.

Leaning back into your chair, you took off the headset and rubbed your forehead. There was a pounding sensation in your skull and it was disrupting your concentration. Closing your eyes, you willed the headache away, it was the last thing that you needed on top of potentially angering your superiors. A soft scarping noise made you jump and turn to the origin. Looking up, you saw the Commander sitting next to you.

“Sorry, Commander. It’s taking longer than before.” You said, silently cursing yourself for your ineptitude. You were rewarded with a grunt.

“Focus, you said that you studied this language despite the scorn from your teachers.” You nodded as you placed your headset back on.

Turning back to the transmission, you blocked out all forms of sound other than the ones pulsating through your ears. It was tough, hearing people walk-by, or the occasional cough, but you were determined not to fail.

“ _Found scrolls and tomb. Jedi are by_ (no not by), _here. Former (_ Free-People? What were the warring governments at this time? There were the Separatists and something else.)”

“Galactic Republic.” Ren supplied. You nodded your head at his supplied history.

“ _Jedi are here. Former Separatists and Galactic Republic._ (Something about age…) _Ancient.”_ Words filtered through your mind. If the planet used to be a mining area for kyber crystals for both the Jedi and Sith, it would make sense that the transmitter would say ‘mine’. Yet it was not the correct word, it was something darker, filled with negative emotion.

“Sir, at any time was there some sort of temple that the Sith Lords would use to train their apprentices?” You felt yourself flush as people turned to look at you.

“It was unusual, there were maybe at one time two to four apprentices, but only the strongest would continue under the Sith Master.” You could tell by his body language that he was invested in your thought process.

“The very last statement is sinister, like it scares the person. Could this planet have been a product of an old battle between the Jedi and Sith?” You asked as you removed one headphone so you could hear him properly.

“It is possible. They have said ‘tomb’, meaning someone of high class was buried in it.” The distortion of his voice sent chills down your spine.

“Chamber.” You said softly as you turned back to the screen. Ren froze in his spot.

“Explain.” Another set of shivers wracked your body.

“Something is frightening this person, I doubt it’s an old mine, and if in fact this could have been a temple of some sort, it’s a possibility there is a chamber that could have held ceremonies or something of that nature.” You explained quickly. “So could this chamber have been for malicious purposes or large amounts of death?”

“Come with me.” You barely had time to take off your headset before you were dragged from your chair.

Ren’s grip on your arm was bruising, but you didn’t want to complain in case he snapped. So instead you were forced to sprint in order not to kiss the floor. People all around you made sure to move out of the way.

After riding the elevator, Ren pushed you into the room which housed the hologram of the Supreme Leader. He forced you onto your knees with your head bowed where as he looked up at his Master.

“What did you find, Kylo?” The deep tone made caused bumps to form all around your body.

“Tell him.” You looked up at the Master Knight before turning back to the Supreme Leader.

“Sir.” He waved his hand, as if telling you to continue. “The most recent transmission was along the lines of finding an old burial of someone of high importance. The transmitter also said that they have located scrolls with a relative date before the Clone Wars.” You watched as the Snoke took in the information.

“What else did they find?” He seemed intrigued with your findings.

“Uh, well, the word that they used seems to escape me in Basic, but the feeling they had portrayed was they also found something horrifying. Possibly a sacrificial chamber or something close to that.” You trailed off as you watched both Force Users think of the information.

“Indeed. Kylo, you will go with the squadron. Reclaim what they found and eliminate the Jedi if you can.” The Knight merely nodded. “As for you, Interpreter, prepare for you will be accompanying my apprentice to the site.”

Cold sweat broke out on your skin. A chuckle from in front of you brought you out of your mild panic.

“Do not worry, you will be relatively safe.” Snoke said as he could feel your emotions filling the chamber.

As if knowing you were to be dismissed, Ren hauled you up from your knees and pushed you to the exit. However, he stayed behind. Not knowing what to do with yourself, you just slid down the wall and placed your head in your hands. The battlefield was not a place for someone like you. Panic was filling your whole body, causing you’re breathe to quicken and your heart to beat faster. Your only purpose was to just interpret, not wield a blaster.

“It will not come to that.” Yet again you were brought from your inner struggle. “My master only wishes you to be there for any case of need of your skill.” The emphasis on the last word made you look down dejectedly.

“No offense, Commander. Even if there is something there, the Resistance fighters could be gone by the time we arrive.” Your voice was soft, almost childlike.

“Indeed, but it is not the scrolls that you will be looking for, but what is in the temple itself.” A hand wrapped around your upper bicep, making you stand up.

You followed the Commander back to the elevator to go find the General to relay the news of an impending landing on the planet.


	4. The Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning adventure to something sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter!

_Chapter Four: The Temple_

That was it, you were doomed. You were currently sandwiched between Captain Phasma, the wonderful woman she was, and Commander Ren, who was currently fuming. You were not privy to the conversation earlier between Ren and Hux, but you could tell, it was not good.

“Private L/N?” You turned your head to Phasma who had her own head tilted to you.

“Yes ma’am?” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see every person, all forty-six occupants looking at you and the captain.

“You do know how to wield a blaster, correct?” Her tone was nice, but blunt.

“Yes ma’am. I still practice at the range, but I prefer to solace of my computers over the live mine of a battlefield.” Your unintended joke caused a few chuckles from the troopers and a fidget from Ren.

“Indeed. You will be safe with us, but do remember, the blaster you were provided, it does not have a safety. Try not to shoot any of us.” She gave her own joke making you smile.

“No promises ma’am. If something attaches itself to anyone, I’m shooting it.” She dipped her head while chuckling softly.

“You watch too many horror films, L/N.” You turned to the trooper across from you.

You noticed he did not have any striped on his upper shoulder, making him a noobie among the others.

“I do not, sir. However, please refer to me as Private L/N.” You tone was clipped but stern.

“Yes ma’am. My apologies, ma’am.” You didn’t need to see his face to know he was embarrassed.

It was going to be a long flight.

After finally arriving at the planet Hensel, you were tired, a little cranky, and filled with stress. On top of that, your foot was asleep and your ass was hurting like you were shot. However, you didn’t let it bother you as you followed Ren down the ramp onto the terrain below.

The first breath of air you had was, not exactly stale, but rather… eerie.

“It’s from the dark side.” Ren supplied.

“Oh, can the Force really do that?” He turned to look at you.

“The Force can do anything, and what you are feeling, is the true power of the dark side.” You merely gaped at him.

“Well, uh, that is absolutely cool to experience?” He merely shook his head at your minor blunder of failed intelligence.

You had to sprint after him to catch up. His long strides were nearly double what yours were.

“According to the triangulations, the temple is about a mile west of where we landed. From the aerial sweep provided, there are no Resistance ships, but there are newly made marks meaning that they were here.” You provided once everyone caught up. “However, there are natives, but they are two miles from the temple.”

“Focus on the task, the temple itself. Take no prisoners unless you are told so.” Ren growled out before marching in the completely wrong direction, east.

“Um, Commander?” He froze.

“You’re other right?” Once again you didn’t need to see his face to understand he was glaring at you. You lowered your arm from where it was point West.

After what seemed like hours of marching, you and the group of haggard troopers, a grumpy cat-commander and an amused captain made it to the temple. You stood mildly dumb founded at the mere size and overall beauty of the structure.

It was completely made out of Kyber Crystal. It was breath taking.

“Amazing. How did they manage not to detonate the crystal?” You wondered out loud.

“A very big machine.” Captain Phasma supplied jokingly, at the expense of Commander Ren.

“Enough.” You lowered your head in slightly shame at the reprimand.

After splitting up, you, Ren, Phasma and four other troopers began to ascend the steps into the entryway. While you had no problem climbing the steps, you had to grab the arm of the trooper to your left from falling when his boots slipped on the smooth crystal.

As soon as you were at the mouth of the opening, you slumped your shoulders. The feeling was even stronger here. Looking at the back of Ren’s head you saw he wasn’t as tense, but rather calm. To each his own, I guess. As one, the seven of you entered the darkness with nothing but flashlights illuminating your paths.

Looking around you, you saw depictions on the crystal. There were figures of people either kneeling, fighting or something of the sort, but there was one thing common on each mural, a lightsaber.

“You were correct on the thought of this being a Sith Temple.” Ren said as he turned to see you examining the pictures.

“I take it, only the highest of Sith were to get something this grand for when they pass, sir?” He nodded before marching forward.

You all passed into an open chamber where there was a hole in the ceiling, showing an opening of the floor. Kneeling close to the edge, you could see some flooring, but not much.

“You and I will go down there, L/N. The rest will stay here and keep the area secured.” You looked up and nodded before standing up.

The drop wasn’t much with the help of the rope, but it didn’t calm your nerves as there was only your light. Together, you and Ren began to move to the only open doorway of the temple, it looked broken into. Ren Entered first with your following him.

A gasp left you, this was the reason for the fear in the original transmitters voice.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is common, but it depends on how you die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please be warned that there is some graphic material coming up. You have been warned.

_Chapter Five: Eyes of the Soul_

In front of you were piles upon piles of bones. They littered the room. Your breath stuttered in your throat as you froze in your step. Yet that wasn’t the worst thing you were seeing. Directly in front of you was a corpse, female, hanging by her neck, from the ceiling. Her chest was ripped open from neck down to the pubic bone, showing that her insides were gone. She was naked, not a single speck of cloth to cover her body. Her hair was down, flowing from her unnatural state of her tilted neck. 

There was blood around her body, meaning she had been cut apart right there. The smell of decay was present, but not as pungent, yet. At her feet were bowls which contained each of her organs, her heart was on a pedestal above the other organs.

You took a step backward into Ren who steadied you by placing a hand on your shoulder. The girl’s eyes were clouded over and her mouth was open as if she had been screaming before she died. Bile rose in your throat as you covered your mouth with your shaking hand.

“It is not typical for the Dark Side to indulge in sacrifice,” Ren stated from behind you. “However, there were old Sith who did order one to be made to them upon their death.”

“S-she’s fres-sh.” You stuttered out.

“Indeed, no more than a few days at least.” He began to guide you around the corpse to the back of the room.

Together, you two came upon a casket. It was pristine, clean of all dirt or debris. Around the edges were intricate designs.

“Those are words-s.” You muttered softly as you bent to take a closer look.

“How can you tell?” Ren too leaned forward.

“The dashes above certain curls represent accents or a way to pronounce a word.” Despite the horror in the room, the coffin drew your attention.

“Take your photos, quickly.” You didn’t need to be told twice as you began to record each angle of the casket.

“Is it wise to open it?” You asked, looking up to Ren.

“We have little choice, Private. To see who wants the sacrifice, we need to know who lies here.” With a wave of his hand, the stone tab moved just enough to see inside.

You shined your light inside the dark coffin. There were more bones surrounded by a decaying plush inside with a black hood covering the bones. There in the hands of the dead person was a book.

“For there to be a book, they must be old.” You stated as you continued to peer inside.

“Indeed, we will take it with us, along with the saber.” Ren took both before replacing the slab in its natural state.

You followed behind him as you two began to edge around the hanging woman and bones. You couldn’t help but look behind you again. Her eyes were following you. Giving a shaky breath, you sprinted after Ren, not wanting to be left behind.

You didn’t speak a word to anyone upon climbing back into the ship. Despite the quiet questioning of Captain Phasma, you just sat in stone silence. Fear riddled your body. You didn’t sleep on the trip back to the _Finalizer_.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts often lead to either wisdom or arrogance.

_Chapter Six: Inquisitive Nature_

Upon returning back to the Finalizer, you were sent to the medical bay to be looked over in the case of any foreign-born viruses or anything of that malicious intent. You were silent as the doctors and nurses went over your body with scanners and tools. When they finished scraping off the samples they needed, you were issued into a pressurized washer where scolding hot water was blasted upon your body. That didn’t take long, but once again you were ushered into another room where more chemicals were doused onto your body.

What seemed like hours later, you were finally in your room. The exhaustion that riddles you was heavy, but you couldn’t sleep. The image of the suspended female haunted you every time you closed your eyes. Why would they do that to someone? What was the point of sacrificing such a young person? A knock on your door roused you from your thoughts. As you let the door open, you saw Commander Ren looming.

“May I come in?” His simple request almost made you cry.

“Sure.” You moved to the side to let him enter. You let the door close before facing him.

“You have many questions.” He stated as he sat on your couch.

“I… Yes, sir. I do.” He gestured for you to sit next to him.

“I will answer to the best of my ability.” Ren said softly as he took off his helmet.

“What was the point of killing that woman? I mean I know you told me that the followers would often do such things after the death of a Sith, but why continue now? That Lord or Lady has been dead for centuries.” You saw a smirk appear on Ren’s face as he relaxed into the cushions.

“The locals fear the power that was at the temple. The legends that were passed down from generation to generation has warped the image of the former Sith into a god. It is as you said, they have been dead for ages, but instead of stopping the ritual, it is best to continue in order to stop any potential backlash.”

“That is utterly stupid.” You muttered angrily. You brought your legs to you. “But why the organs? I mean I’m not an expert, but I am pretty sure her genital region was still intact, but her other major organs were taken out. If you are going to sacrifice someone, shouldn’t you give a complete offering, genitals and all?”

“While your question is interesting, remember that some of the species that reside on this particular planet are not as complex as us. So for them, the major organs are the essentials, everything else is deemed not important.” He turned and gazed at you with interest.

“Oh. Well still. It’s dumb.” You said childishly.

“The Sith are complicated and at the same time, they are not.”

“So like the Force? Even though you can understand it and use it, at the same time it is still something that you are still trying to work with?” Ren’s smirk turned slightly dangerous.

“For one who just translates, you are very perceptive. If you have any more questions, feel free to message me them. I will answer what I can.” With that, he stood up and left your quarters.

Relaxing into the couch, you let your mind wander. Ren not only answered some of your questions, but he didn’t judge or make fun of you for them. He was understanding and he was very helpful. Rubbing your nose, you willed the upcoming headache to go away.


	7. The Tome

_Chapter Seven: The Tome_

The next morning you were up and heading to your station. You didn’t sleep much the night before, the images still haunted you. Before you had entered the bridge, you had gotten a cup of caff that the cafeteria lady was so nice to brew for you. As the doors opened, you were greeted by Lieutenant Mitaka. He gave you a polite nod which you responded with a salute and soft smile.

Whenever Mitaka was on the bridge, he not only left you alone, but he trusted that you knew your job well. It was very rare that he would address you, but usually, if he did, it was to confirm something from your supervisors.

As soon as your butt hit the seat of your chair, you felt a chilling sensation run down your neck. Placing your cup onto the desk, you rolled your shoulders. The sensation just increased making you realize that it was Commander Ren, leave it to the man to startle you so early in the morning. Placing your headphones on, you let him into your mind.

It was an odd feeling. He was rooting around in your skull, but it was as if he was curious about something. Rolling your eyes, you turned on the transmission lines to start your shift. Despite Commander Ren being in your mind, he did not bug you, instead, he seemed to listen to what was being filtered into your headphones.

Hours slipped by, but for you, it seemed like minutes. Rolling your shoulders than your neck, you took off your headphones to massage the area behind your ears. The pressure of the headphones had caused an ache to appear, and it was annoying to try and relieve.

“Private?” You turned your head to see Lieutenant Mitaka standing behind you.

“Sorry, sir.” You made to put your headphones back on, but he stopped you.

“You do realize that your shift is about to end?” There was amusement on his face.

“Uh, no, sir.” A soft flush overcame your face as you set the ear pieces down.

With a salute, you left the command center to make your way to the chow hall. There had been nothing of interest in the transmission lines, just boring talk between people. Maybe the others would have better luck, you thought. Commander Ren was still in your mind but you just continued your way to get food.

Your brain brought up a mental image of the book you two had found. As much as you wanted to ask about it and to study its pages, you knew better. It was not your field, nor would you be allowed access to even look through the pages. After grabbing a tray filled with fruit and vegetables, you found a spot near the front of the hall away from others but closer to the windows overlooking whatever planet the ship was anchored at.

You were just about done when a Stormtrooper stopped in front of you and saluted. Looking at his shoulder, you saw he was a Corporal, odd, but none the less you gave him your attention.

“Sorry to disturb you, Ma’am, but Commander Ren requests your presence.” He said in a quiet but clear voice.

“Of course.” You stood and collected your tray before walking over to the trashbin.

After dumping the remains, you followed your guide to where ever the hell you were needed. You didn’t even recognize this portion of the ship other than it was part of the lower decks. It was too quiet and too clean for your liking.

“We are in the laboratory portion of the ship, Ma’am.” The Corporal supplied when he noticed your confusion.

“Oh, sorry.” You mumbled gently.

After a few more feet, the two of you stopped outside of a large bay room where the Commander, as well as the General, was standing inside. Only the Commander looked up as you were waiting for the all clear to enter. With a mere nod, the doors opened letting you in.

As you entered, you quietly walked over to the men who were listening to the historian ramble on about the importance of this book. Gazing at the said object, you noticed that there were no letters on the outside but rather the book seemed to glow softly.

“What do you see, Private?” Commander Ren asked.

“A journal, but the pages seem to glow?” You offered when you turned to look up at him.

“Hmph, while you are correct, Private, this book is more than that. There are pages that are dated to even older than the Jedi Civil War.” You turned your head to the Historian. You did not care for his tone nor his attitude.

“I’m aware, sir. I was there when the coffin was opened.” You replied with venom.

“Then you must be at least a little aware of how important this is. The owner of this artifact could be one of the Sith from before the Old Republic. However, you did not think to bring some sort of bone or even a cloth so we could verify the age.” Your eyebrows knotted together as you listened to the man prattle on, though snidely about your incompetence. You turned back to Commander Ren who merely shook his head. Looking to your right, you saw an annoyed look on General Hux’s face.

“With all due respect, _Doctor_ , even if Commander or Private L/N could have retrieved some sort of organic material, it could have disintegrated up resurfacing to fresh air,” Hux said while leveling the man with a glare. “None the less, your services are done for now.” The Doctor-Historian man sputtered in finding words while being marched out room with two Stormtroopers at his sides.

“I’m sorry General. I do not mean to cause a commotion.” You said softly while trying not to fidget.

“That was not your fault. However, your skill in languages is needed in discovering what this book means.” Hux offered, motioning to the table.

You once again looked at the book while noting the soft glow it illuminated. Walking around the General, you knelt so you were eye level to the tome. From this angle, you could see the grime that was caked on edges and the seams of the leather. After accepting the gloves from the trooper behind you, you gingerly opened the book to the first page. There were some words, though faded severely.

 _“To my Beloved.”_ You read out loud to the occupants around you. Huh, even the Sith were romantics, you thought sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting on my hard drive for almost a month. I completely forgot about it until I hit the folder that it was hiding in.

_Chapter Eight_

Three days have gone by since you were allowed to start examining the Tome. Commander Ran and General Hux gave you special leave to decode everything possible about the book. While your back was killing you from the constant hunched form you were currently sporting, your interest was literally keeping you going.

So far, thirty pages in, you learned to about the First Jedi-Sith War. While this wasn’t your field, it intrigued Commander Ren who wanted the information as soon as you finished those pages. The language that was used, was four different dialects in one. It took some time, but after two bathroom breaks, one huge dinner (courteous of Commander Ren) and five notebooks, you translated everything into basic for the moody Knight. The man barely had the papers in his hand before he skipped out of the lab and down the hall.

General Hux, on the other hand, wanted to know if there was anything mentioned about how the temple had been created. He was interested in the method and to see if it can be replicated. However, so far, there wasn’t anything said about the temple.

Sitting back into the chair, you stretched your arms over your head and a series of pops echoed in the quiet room. One of the troopers, who was stationed in the room with you, tilted his head in a confused-manor before straightening back to rigid parade rest. Lacing your fingers, you stared at the next five pages you translated. They were discussing a Sith Lord, Darth Bane and his establishing of the Rule of Two. It also gave some insight to what the Sith were doing in that time frame.

“You found something else.” You flailed out of your chair and onto the floor in pure fright.

You exhaled as you tried to calm your breathing.

“Yes, sir.” You stood and motioned for the Commander to walk over to you. “These five pages were discussing the involvement of Darth Bane and the Rule of Two.” You watched how he took off his mask before he took your notepad.

“It has been passed down from Sith to Sith about the creation of the rule, but it was never stated who started it.” You placed a hand on your hip as you regarded the male. “If this was indeed a journal from Sith Lord to Sith Lady, it must be a transfer of power.” His eyes met yours for a brief second before he put his helmet back on.

“I’ll continue translating, sir.” He nodded before leaving the lab.

Another long night for yourself. Yet, if the Commander was correct, there might be something here that even the Supreme Leader doesn’t know. A chill ran down your thought of potential information that is in the book.


	9. Endless Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is connected in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about this story, I was just having a hard time on how this chapter would come out. Enjoy though!

_**Chapter Nine: Endless Possibilities** _

__

Your back met the cool tile of your shower as you felt your head splitting in pain. The headache was incredible powerful today and you didn’t know why. Gritting your teeth, you closed your eyes while taking deep breaths.

The shower didn’t help you at all. If anything, it was just amplifying the pain that was stabbing your head. After stumbling out and blindly wrapping yourself in your towel, you left the bathroom only to come face to face with Commander Ren. The shriek you swallowed down did not lessen your pounding heart.

"Give me five minutes, sir." Your voice was quiet as you slunked by him to go to your room to change.

He didn't say anything as he made himself comfortable on your couch. You were quick putting your clothing, and in that time, your heart managed to calm down to its normal tempo, despite the heart attack the commander gave you.

"How can I help you, sir?" You moved to the seat across from him while bringing your legs to your chest.

"I can feel your pain from my rooms." Ren started as he took off his helmet. "When has it started?"

"Uh, two days ago? Is that not normal?" The look he gave you was confused.

"Highly. The amount of power that was around might be affecting your state of mind as well as your functioning skills." You cocked your head to the left.

"But sir, I started to get these headaches before we even reached the temple."

"How early?" He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Um, three days, the same day I received the original transmission." You were not understanding the line of questioning.

"I believe the Force, either through the deceased Sith, or another being, is using you as some sort of catalyst.

"The tomb was needed to be found from the Resistance?" Your own question caused Ren to stop and look at you.

"I believe so. It reached out to you, meaning it thought you were the easiest person that it could communicate with."

"That doesn't sound good, sir." He nodded as well.

"Indeed. I spoke with my master, he believes there is more to be told from the book, it would be wise to keep translating since your headaches are getting worse." Fear started to rise in your body. "As a precaution, you and I will be in constant communication, as to monitor the situation."

Sitting in shocked silence, you watched as your commander eased back so he was laying flush on the couch. You were not going to argue, but at the same time, you were hoping that the situation wasn't going to warrant Commander Ren to be kept away from his hunt for the Jedi.

"You don't think that whoever is starting this, that they will suddenly attack?" Your voice, sounding small, made the normally stoic/angry man, crack a smile.

"I doubt it, but it is a possibility." Despite his relaxed pose, you could see he was tense.

"I sorry for being a bother, Commander."

"You are not being a 'bother', as you put it. My master had a theory this might happen, not because of the fact that this book appeared but rather that a story needs to be told." Looking down at your toes, you fell silent. "Get some rest, private, you have a long day a head of you tomorrow."

Realizing that he was right, you unfolded your body in preparation to stand. You did not want your performance to suffer from an inconvenience.

"I did translate another portion from the book, Commander. This time it switched from the Rule of Two to obtaining power. However, I do not understand what it means."

"I see." He fell silent as you walked away to your bedroom.

"Have a good night, Commander." While you didn't hear a reply, you felt a little better at knowing you weren't going to be totally alone in this matter.


End file.
